<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coral by KuraiTsuky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749345">Coral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky'>KuraiTsuky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the Colors in the Universe [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Crimes &amp; Criminals, F/M, First Meetings, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s heard of the Queen of Evil, who hasn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master/Missy (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the Colors in the Universe [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/873954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>He’s heard of the Queen of Evil, who hasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Up until now he’d always thought the title a little too much, he’d always thought he could easily dethrone her as it would. Now that he’s truly and well met her however, he’s not so sure. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Her eyes are ice blue and equally as cold. Dark auburn curls fall messily over her narrow, pale shoulders. Her lips are painted a shocking shade of coral, but she pulls it off. The little strapless dress makes her look fragile. He doesn’t buy it. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She’s rather short, he thinks when standing in front of her, they are more or less on eye level but she’s wearing the tallest, spikiest pair of heels he’s ever seen. She could probably use them to slice someone’s throat. It’s hard to contain his excitement. She must have noticed anyway because she smiles a poisonous smile at him and turns around, looking at him over her shoulder coyly. Harry’s mouth runs dry, he’s almost blind with desire and it takes everything that he is, not to try and stop her from walking away. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He’s going to have her, Harry decides, if it’s the last thing he ever does. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>It probably will be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>